Follow me into nowhere
by PeuFish
Summary: AU era Zutara. Zuko desperately tries to find out who the owner of the blue eyes, that plague his every thought, belongs to. After a grueling battle, our young prince is confined to a small hospital ward, but hes desperate,and will find the owner.
1. Chapter 1

Heres my first fic.! Enjoy3

"Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion."-Paul Carvel

* * *

><p>He sat straight up, taking short, sharp breaths. He was drenched in a cold hard sweat. The anxiety and panic slowly draining from his insides. Eyes wide, he looked around at his surroundings, he slowly recalled the small white hospital room he was put in this past morning. Once he realized he wasn't in any real danger, the young prince lowered his head back down on the cool stiff pillow. He tried to recall his dream; blue eyes. Tantalizing blue eyes, haunting blue eyes. He drifted off into a light sleep thinking of those eyes he thought he knew.<p>

Those blue eyes plagued him, they were his every thought for the next two days. He grew obsessed, trying so desperately to match a face to go along with them. He's never seen eyes so innocent, and fierce. Or did he image them so? He wanted to know, he _needed_ to know… And why did they looked so sad, and at times fearful.? He got so frustrated at times he would thrash around in his bed, hitting his pillow and throwing things from his bed. Other times he was so engulfed in this thoughts, he wouldn't notice when a nurse would bring him a tray of food, or when the sun has set, or how long ago it set. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, and he drew weary, but never mind him being tierd, he had those eyes to think about. Those blue eyes to fixate on. To wonder and guess upon…

"Prince Zuko?" Someone disrupted his thoughts. He glared at the nurse standing in the door way, adorned in a classic nurse outfit. White dress, white shoes, and a too perfectly placed white hat on top of her pulled back hair. She took a steadying breath.

"I think you need some fresh air." She said coolly. He nodded in response. He was both annoyed and grateful that she disrupted his thoughts. Grateful because it was, in fact, like taking a breath of fresh air, it cleared his head a little. Annoyed because that's all he wanted to think about, day dream about, fantasize about…

She helped him up, he had a limp from the previous battle that placed him in that hospital, and a broken arm. He seemed to have something with his head as it was bandaged. She steadied him as he wobbled from his bed and out to the 'oh-too' clean hallway. There were a few patients sitting by the huge window at the end of the hallway. It let in a warm yellow glow that looked odd against the cold white walls. They slowly walked to the opposite end where there was a common room. With Every step taken, Zuko begin to feel the extent of his wounds, he grabbed his ribs in pain, and the nurse steadied him once again.

He swallowed his pain as he entered the common room, and several pairs of eyes landed on him. With his chin up, and a firm hand gripping his elbow, the nurse led him to old worn out chair. She said quietly,

"Ill get you something for the pain" before leaving. He watched as she walked across the room to a large window connecting to another room. He watched as the similarly dressed woman quickly glanced at him over his nurses shoulder nodded with a smile, and proceeded to hand her a small cup.

He noticed other patients in the room with him, some playing cards, some into the small television set, some by a window, some by themselves. But none with loved ones. He begin to wonder if Iroh would visit him soon, and where they would reunite, if not in this common room.

The nurse interrupted his thoughts again. He scowled as she smiled and handed him the cup, full of water, and two small pills. She stayed to make sure he took them.

_I don't need a baby sitter_, Zuko thought bitterly as he took the pills,_ I'm a prince._

He caught a glance at her name tag, Yorokobi. Joy, he noted. He watched as she walked back towards the window and went into the room from a door. A few patents walked towards him, and Zuko avoided their gaze by turning his head and staring out the window.

"Hey" A deep voice said. Zuko turned his head and matched to one of the fellows standing before him. The middle one. He was the leader type, Zuko noted quickly. He stood with confidence, he was tall, tanned, messy hair. "The name's jet, and welcome to our lovely common room" He said with a slight bow, humor in his eyes. He exaggerated the word lovely.

"This is Longshot," he tilted his head to the side, "And here is Chikao, Hiro and Haru, don't get them confused" he noted, " Sokka and Umi"

They all wore welcoming smiles, and Zukos eyes lingered on Sokka, he knew him. He quickly shook his head as he realized he was missing half of Jet's speech.

"And that, is why Hiro and Haru bicker so much." He finished with a gleam of amusement crossing his face, as if remembering something hilarious. He glanced back down at him.

"Now, what do we call you, stranger?"

"Zuko" he said shortly. Jet's face lit up.

"Ah, our prince" He said half surprise, half trying to cover it. He smirked"What are you here for?"

* * *

><p>Sorry Its short.!<br>Stay tuned.!


	2. Chapter 2

So I should mention that this is a late 1950's-1960's fic.  
>Also i based the story off of "Celestica" by Crystal Castles.<br>Take a listen, it might help capture the mood im trying to portray. And its just an amazing song.  
>Enjoy.!<p>

* * *

><p>Follow me into nowhere | Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko not only told the men before him about the war that everyone knew about, but he told them what it was like leading men, and being front center on the starting line. He told them about how he fought and defended his country. He paused as he recalled the feeling of the cold harsh winds slapping him in the face. He told them about trekking through swamps with his men, and battling. He told about the sleepless nights they had, and how paranoia would drive some of his men mad. He commented about the stories heard, and the constant yelling and screaming that carried on into the night. He told them about what it felt like to be shot at, and how it felt to be one slip up away from death. He purposefully left out how many people he slaughtered, but he made sure the men before realized how many of his men were.<p>

He told them about the last mission he and his men went on, how dangerous it was, how much chaos there was. How he remembered falling from the second story of a house.(that's how he broke his arm). He told them he didn't remember who hit his head or what made him pass out, but how he could tell you exactly what it felt like to have something hard, and uncalled for slammed on the side of your head. It was cold, it made his vision blur, then the pain came, a searing pain that throbbed and seem to explode and radiate from the initial injury, how the pain blinded him. He told them he doesn't know what happened after that, just seeing his uncle, Iroh standing over him, sighing, and then being admitted into the hospital.

Jet snorted, "Well Zuko, it seems like your worse off then the rest of us". he laughed, Zuko questioned the sarcasm in his voice but didn't press it.

* * *

><p>Zuko was eager to get back to his solitude room, where he could be alone with his thoughts. He did enjoy the mindless banter and company of the other men, but it distracted him from what he really wanted to think about. Blue instantly flashed across his mind, and he was instantly consumed in his thoughts. He, out of know where, remembered Sokka, he had blue eyes too. They weren't the same of course, they were in no way similar. But…. There was something about Sokka that seemed so familiar. But Zuko couldn't quiet put his finger on it. It felt like the thought was poking at his-<p>

_Knock Knock_

Zuko's head shot up from his bed, and he watched as Jet, Longshot, Hiro and Sokka slyly slipped into his room. Alarmed, he sat up leaning against the bed post. Wondering what was going on, and wondering what they wanted. He felt a sort of anxiety leap into his chest as he watched the men shuffle into his room. Jet and Longshot pulled up a chair on either side of the bed. Hiro and Sokka managed to fit themselves at the foot of the bed just opposite of Zuko. And before Zuko could demand what was going on,

"You don't look to happy to see us, Zuko" Jet said, a hand over his heart. "I am deeply offended" His voice heavily laced with sarcasm. He smirked and pulled out a deck of cards.

_Oh, so this is what its about, just cards_. He felt guilty for assuming something worse. In fact, he didn't know what he expected...just..not cards. _I guess they have to keep entertained in this place some how…  
><em>Jet explained the rules as he passed out cards to all the players, seemed simple enough; you just laid down the cards in your deck without looking, and if there were two of the same type of card you slapped the deck and got the cards. Player with the most cards wins.

Zuko's quiet room was soon filled with life, and noise, and excitement. They would argue over who slapped the deck of cards first. And make sly glance at each other before putting down cards. They all would laugh at Sokka for whinnying when his hand was slapped. So Hiro took it upon him self to slap Sokka's hands a _little too _hard any chance he could. They talked about mundane things, what was going on today, yesterday, what was on todays television. Hiro told them about the rumor he heard; that they might get a colored television soon. Their voices heavy with excitement over this rumor,

Sokka says "And who did you hear that from?"

"One of the nurses in the other ward" answered Hiro, obviously proud of what he found out. He coolly took a drag of the cigarette placed in-between his lips.  
>"Which one?"<p>

"The one on the floor below us"

"Ha! the cute nurse?" Jet teased.

Hiro's ears burned red. And he squinted at the floor. "…no" he let the 'o' sound drag on for a little too long.

Jet punched Hiro in the arm, almost knocking him over. It did knock the cigarette out of his mouth, and Hiro burned his hand as he desperately fumbled the small smoking stick.

And Zuko couldn't help but laugh with the others in the room. It surprised him, it was the first time he laughed since he got admitted to this cold hospital. And Zuko began to loosen up. He started at his company as they playfully mocked one another, and talked about the cute, and not so cute nurses, in their ward.

Zuko had yet to hear Longshot talk, and begin to wonder if he was a mute. He heard him laugh and grunt, but no actual words. Sokka was dark skinned, gleaming blue eyes, and shaggy long hair. _Hippie,_ Zuko thought. Sokka was very sarcastic, but it suited his pompous attitude. He was very comical, and everything he did was in jest. And it seemed every time Zuko looked over at Sokka he had food with him. Zuko was beginning to wonder if his pockets were never ending. Hiro was the shy one, but man, when spoke out, did he speak out. Everything that came out of his mouth was ridiculously funny. He seemed to know exactly what to say, and when to say it. He had witty comeback or remark for anything anyone said. It was amusing to watch him laugh, his eyes would wrinkle and his pale skin would burn a beet red. He always had a cigarette tucked behind his ear, even if he was already smoking one. Then of course there was Jet. He always seemed to be examining someone, or constantly thinking about something. His eyebrows seemed to be in a permanent furrowed position. It suited him thou, Zuko decided.

It was funny. This small group of men that surrounded him. They all seemed to trust each other, they all seemed to fit with each other. Zuko relaxed and wondered if he would fit into this group. He sat back as Sokka and Jet argued over who claims the deck of cards. And he humored himself into thinking he would, he would fit into this group perfectly.

A 'HMPH' sound came from Sokka as he crossed his arms "Whatever im going to get food, Zuko you coming?" Zuko was surprised Sokka asked him. He nodded and climbed off his bed to follow Sokka out the door, he walked past a smug Jet mockingly making a hand puppet motion, Hiro and Longshot giggled.

"Bring back some pudding" He heard Jet called just before the door closed.

They quietly walked towards the common. The only light was from the moon, it shone through the big window on one end of the hall. A pale yellow looking light from the nurses station behind the window in the common room casted an eerie glow, and distorted shadows. Before they turned the corner, Sokka faced him and made a "shh" face, pressing one finger to his lips. And he proceeded to peak around the corner and duck, trying to sneak his way to the opposite hallway across the common room. He tripped and had to cover his mouth. He let out a soft grunt. Zuko smirked, stealth was his middle name. He seemed to blend in with the shadows and he slid past Sokka and into the hallways before Sokka even knew what happened. He felt a small tinge of accomplishment as Sokka stared mouth gaped open. He watched him scramble to catch up with Zuko.

Zuko waited in the hallway as Sokka snuck into the kitchen. He quickly returned with pockets full of crap food, and a huge smile on his face.

They burst back into the room, arms full of snacks, and wide accomplished smiles adorned their faces. Zuko threw a pudding at Jet was just putting out a cigarette. And the festivities continued. Zuko felt a connection with the boys in his room, and he gladly welcomed it.

* * *

><p>The four boys left Zuko's room late in the night. And Zuko settled into his bed in a very positive mood. He thought about the past conversations that took place in his room. He turned on his side and stared at his window. The room seemed so empty, and cold with out the laughter and witty comments of his…friends..?<p>

The wall was just too white for his liking. He glared at the wall for no reason.

He sighed as he replayed the night in his mind. And slowly as he drifted to sleep he saw those blue eyes, staring back at him .

That night he dreamed of a beautiful young lady. He couldn't make out the details in her face, he honestly couldn't make out any detail about this girl. But he knew it was the owner of the blue eyes. He knew with his whole heart that it was her.

* * *

><p>"Now even if I lay my head down at night<br>After a day I got perfectly right

She won't know..."

-Brand New


	3. Chapter 3

Follow me into nowhere | Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Zuko was awake and sitting on a chair in front of the window. He watched from his second floor window as the sun came up and bathed him in its warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He enjoyed the peacefulness he felt at this hour. Calm and serene. He peered down and noticed some foliage. He decided exploring it would be the perfect excuse for some fresh air.<p>

As soon as he stepped out side, a cold fresh breeze nipped at the bare skin on his face. The sun warmed him at the same time. It was the ideal spring morning. The crisp air was sharp, but after being cooped up in the hospital for days, it was nice to feel and breath in something other than stagnant air. He walked to and sat on a stone bench. He was in a courtyard of some sorts, or a garden. It wasn't a very impressive garden. It was rather modest, but it boasted a few well grown trees, bushes and flowers. It _was_ appealing to look at.

He looked around at his surroundings, there seemed to be a basketball court way on the other side of the building. He could see a parking lot as well.

He gazed down at his hands, and lit a small flame. He cupped it in his hands and felt it pulse, it matched the quickness of his heart. It felt good to bend. It felt good to be close to his element again. He basked in the morning sun's warm heat, as it beat down on his face. He felt warm. He felt at peace.

* * *

><p>After Zuko's mornings at the garden he would walk into the very much awake hospital. He would climb those dreadful stairs to the second story, and walk into his ward. He would join Longshot, Jet, Sokka and Hiro for breakfast. They would spend the majority of their day bullshitting it away, filling their lungs with cigarette smoke, and cat calling the nurses, all in jest of course. Zuko would usually sit on a bench watching the others play basketball. He had a broken arm after all. Often accompanied by Hiro who didn't take well to contact sports.<p>

He let his mind wander as he watched the guys throw the ball back and fourth, not really caring. He thought about the blue eyed girl of course. What should she think of him if she saw him right now.? He felt himself sit up a little bit straighter, and put his chin up a little higher….just in case.

"Will you go back?" Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin when Hiro spoke. He stared at Hiro, processing what he just said. Hiro took a long drag from his cigarette and looked straight ahead at the basketball game going on in front of him. Zuko looked down.

"I…don't know." he answered honestly, "I haven't thought about it yet…I suppose I will - go back I mean."

A loaming silence hung over their heads for a brief second.

"Is everything you said about the war true?"

Zuko nodded, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"My brother died in the war" Hiro said. Zuko turned to look at him, there was no expression as he took another drag.

"Im sorry" he said lamely. He was at a loss for words.

"He was a hero you know." Hiro said proudly, but he wore a pained expression that Zuko didn't miss. This was definitely not the same awkward, funny guy Zuko was used to seeing.

"Im sure he was" Zuko said carefully.

* * *

><p>That night they piled into Longshots room. It was definitely one of those loud nights. The radio blaring, smoke filling the room as each of them chained smoked , not really caring enough to open a window. Sokka jumped on a chair as he over exaggerated another one of his stories. Longshot shot rubber bands at Jet. Hiro and Zuko just laughed. It was a funny sight, these men, acting like boys, Zuko thought. But this didn't stop him from taking part of the festivities. Then all of the sudden-<p>

"Wait SHHH, you guys.! SHHH.! SOKKA SHUT UP! SHH.!" Everyone clamored down just in time to hear the radios volume shoot up and-

"_Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye, Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry" _

It was the popular Buddy Holly song. But what was so shocking, at least to Zuko, was who was signing it….

Longshot! Of all people, Longshot was singing. And dancing! Well, he was defiantly getting into the song, I dont know if he would considerate it dancing though.

Zuko doubled over laughing, Sokka right there next to him. They leaned on each other as they laughed, and gasped for air. They gazed up at the sight of their pal singing, and dancing around in the small room.  
>Hiro jumped right in with Longshot in singing the popular song. They sang and laughed, and before you knew it, Jet was roped into it as well. In all the excitement Sokka and Zuko found themselves right along with them, singing and laughing, and dancing.<p>

"_That'll be the day, hoo-hoo, That'll be the day, hoo-hoo_" they cheered in unison, laughing.  
>They sat down trying to catch their breathe, heads light, and still laughing.<p>

Again Zuko's mind wandered to _his_ blue eyed mystery girl. And he let him self think what if she could see him, what if she was right there with him, laughing and joking, and singing, and dancing with him? He smiled a little bigger, and acted more openly, as he would if she were in the same room. Again he sat a little taller. Imaging her blue eyes watching his every move.…He felt ridiculous in his actions and tried to shake away his thoughts.

* * *

><p>He was alone. But still riled up from the nights events. He still laughed when he thought how Longshot started singing, it made him laugh even more that they all followed suit. It was a good time. It always was with those guys. He stared at his ceiling waiting for sleep. Welcoming it to take him, so he could dream of <em>her….<em>

And he did.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat in the garden. The sun rousing him earlier than normal. He didn't mind. He listened to the birds, and the constant buzz and noises of bugs around him. He savored the breeze that surrounded him. He was meditating. A loud roar brought him back to reality. A stupid bus in the parking lot was dropping off nurses, frustrated and irritated that he was disrupted he closed his eyes and scowled trying to reach that peacefulness he was at a few seconds ago. Lots of noise was coming towards him, he looked up again and it was the nurses, they were talking amongst each other, and walking towards one of the main doors.<p>

_They sound like a bunch of chickens_, he thought. Musing this idea he looked up again. He spotted his nurse Yorokobi, she was one of the many nurses chatting and making big hand gestures.

He relaxed his posture, he realized he wasn't going to get any meditation done so they're was no use in straining himself. He calmly waited until the nurses walked into the hospital, taking their noises with them.

He lolled on the bench. He rubbed his necked and stretch letting out a yawn. He Just so happen to glance up. His chest tightened and he couldn't breath. His eyes betrayed him.

_And golden eyes met blue**.**_

He stared wide eyed, mouth a-gape. There she was, clear as day. His blue eyed mistress. The same one that haunted his dreams, and plagued his every thought. She was real, his heart swelled, and he imagined running up to her and taking her in his arms. But he was stuck. There was a undeniable knot in this throat, and his body would not respond as he urged him self to get up and go to her. He's been waiting for this moment for…god knows how long. What would he say? What would he do? Endless thoughts and questions flooded his mind,

He felt as if his whole world crashed down on to him. His face grew hot, and he started to tremble.

She glanced back up at him, those beautiful azure eyes stared right through him. They pierced his soul. They were even more beautiful then Zuko thought. They were so clear, and full of life. His dreams and fantasies about them didn't do justice to how lovely her eyes were.

She gave a small smile, blushed and continued to walk into the hospital.

Zuko sat stunned. Still staring at the spot he saw her. He blinked and cursed himself for idiotically staring. He might have well scared her off. He let a long sigh, not realizing he was holding his breath. She was beautiful. Her tanned skin, her chestnut hair, her slim figure… Zuko ran his hands through his hair, taking big steadying breaths.

_Cool it Zuko_, he thought, _cool it._

He quickly walked into the hospital, but she was gone. Frustrated he begin to walk straight to his room.

"Zuko" He heard Hiro call from his groups usual breakfast spot. He ignored him, and bee-lined it to his solitude room.

He angrily shut the door, and paced back and fourth. Throwing his hands in the air, and running his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes as he angrily continued pacing.

Why didn't he do anything? Why did he just stare at her? He fumed.

Was she even real? Or had he been wishing so hard the past couple days that his imagination granted him this one hallucination? No...he couldn't even begin to dream up beauty like hers.

He calmed and sat on his bed, resting his head against the rail and stared at the ceiling.  
><em>What was her name?<em> he wondered, and _What ward was she in? _She obviously wasn't in his ward, he would have spotted her already.

"Zuko.!" There was a loud pounding on the door. The booming voice was obviously from Jet. Zuko rolled over in his bed, to face the opposite wall. Another loud knock, and the door opened.

"Im not feeling well Jet" he said firmly….Almost whining.

"Shit, I can tell, you looked like you saw a ghost" he said. There was a hint of concern in his voice, but he masked it well with the nonchalant attitude he carried.

"No smoking inside" He heard a woman say.

"Sorry ma'am" Hiro said shyly. He turned to watch Hiro blush and put out his cigarette. They both stepped into his room and closed his door. Hiro walked to his window, opened it, and lit another one. He winked at Zuko.

"God damn nurses need to calm down" He said. He felt Jet's eyes on him. He turned to meet jet's expectant stare.

"What" Zuko said.

"Nothing"

Silence

"I just got a headache that's all"

Zuko didn't understand the thick tension in the room. Jet nodded not believing him, he crossed the room to lean against the wall. He fumbled a cigarette between his lips.

"Well, are you hungry? We brought you something" Hiro said, and tossed an orange at Zuko.

"Thank you" Zuko stood, stretched. Smiled and said "Shall we go see the others?" The two men nodded, and they walked out into the hallway. Zuko left his thoughts of the girl in his room.

* * *

><p>Zuko didn't sleep at all that night. And he had dark circle under his eyes to show for it. The skin under his eyes looked bruised and somewhat swollen. He had been up thinking about <em>her<em>… who else of course? He now had a face to place with those eyes, a lovely face to say the least. He ran different scenarios in his head over and over and over again. What he would say to her, what he do. He was eager to get back into the courtyard and await her.

He made his way out to the same bench he sat in, and tried to relax himself. He tried to calm his overactive mind. He tried to put it at ease. When that roar sounded he snapped his eyes open, and eagerly watched as the women stepped on the concrete. And he drew a breath as he saw her, adorned in her nurse outfit, oh how the dress hugged her in all the right places. She walked slowly, and his heart raced with anticipation as she drew near. The anxiety killing him, he stood up. Not really sure what he was about to do. All those hours, rehearsing and practicing, were forgotten.

She was about to walk past him. Her head still down, and his heart ached as she quickly looked up at him.

"Hi" He blurted out. A couple of the nurses giggled.

"Hello" her voice was velvet. She walked past. He melted.

The door closed with her behind it.

"What is wrong with me" he said aloud, throwing his hands up in frustration, fire crackling as it followed his movement.

He ran into the hospital, determined not to make himself look the fool. He saw her down a hall on the first floor, and took off after.

She heard his footsteps, light and fast. She slowed her pace a little letting him catch up. She hopped he wouldn't see her blush. He was right next to her now. She looked over at him. Those big blue eyes of hers gazing at him questioningly. Zuko paled instantly.

"Uh, hi again" Zuko said nervously. And he cursed himself for it. "Im Zuko"

She smiled "Im Katara" She always hated introductions, they were always awkward.

_Katara _he thought. _How perfect._

* * *

><p>So i dont really know how i feel about this chapter, its definitely more playful and upbeat then i intended.<br>it took me along time to decide where i wanted to go with this chapter. **Let me know what you think!**

Sorry its so short! They don't seem that way when i type them out.


End file.
